Haunting Eyes
by meagatronn
Summary: Cliche as all get out, but good. it has a good start, and it will be going places, I think anyone who is a hopeless romantic would enjoy this, and it will in the future have some really dirty stuffs.


**Alrighty. I suddenly felt the need to write, I was listening to Aqualung, and the song _Strange and Beautiful (I'll put a spell on you)_ inspired me to write this. I have no idea where all this coming from, a lot of it is pretty cliché, but I still think its kind of good. Its very rough so please excuse any grammatical errors. Enjoy...uhh it has no name yet, but if anyone has any suggestions after reading this, please help a sister out.**

He was just standing there, staring into her eyes that evening. He couldn't help but notice how big, and how amazingly beautiful they were. they were the perfect almond shape, chocolate brown with little specks of gold randomly placed around the pupil. "What do want Malfoy?" She had said rather viciously.

He broke his gaze and muttered,"Hmm. Nothing really." She just stared at him, with an incredulous look. She had no idea what was wrong with him, but ever since Hermione had become head girl, and Draco head boy, he had been acting really weird around her. Always staring at her, and whenever she would ask what he wanted, he would always reply "Nothing really." it bugged the crap out of her.

She began to walk back up the stairs to her room, but he grabbed her wrist, and turned her back around, and Hermione being as clumsy as she is, tripped over her own feet, and fell into his arms. She slowly looked up into his eyes, and for the first time noticed how amazing they were. Icy blue, filled with passion, they reminded her of the moon on a cold, crisp night. She gasped when he leaned down a bit, as if he was going to kiss her. Her heart was pounding so hard, she thought it would pound right out of her chest. He kept getting closer to her mouth, but then he swerved, and his lips lingered over her ear and he whispered, "I'm sorry for making you trip." He lifted her off of him, and set her on her feet, she seemed as if she was going to faint, she began to fall again, but he caught her, before she did

"Are you okay?" He ask with genuine sincerity. "You look as if your about to faint, your face is all pail." He said with concern. "N-n-no, I'm fine." She stuttered. "I just think I need to lay down for a bit." She whispered so softly he had to strain to hear her small, feeble, but gorgeous voice. "What is it that you wanted?" She asked, suddenly curious at why he had turned her around.

"What do you mean..?" He asked, really confused.

"Why the hell did you grab me, and randomly turn me around, make me trip, and keep me from going to my room you annoying ferret?" She snapped, suddenly angry at his stupidity. "You must have had something to say to me after all that."

"Oh right." He whispered. "Hmm. Nothing really." He said in that voice like he really wasn't listening to half of what she was saying, like he was in his own little world. Completely gone.

"OH. MY. GOSH!" She screamed as loud as her small lungs would let her. "If I hear you say that ONE more time I might just use _Avada Cadavera_ on you myself! You...you...you little-" She had no idea what to say, so many things were going through her mind. She was so confused by this strange Slytherin boy. He always seemed as if he had something to say, but he would never actually tell her what it was, it was infuriating her to no end. She had no idea why she was so mad at him, she doesn't actually care what he has to say. He is her enemy after all, but she was just so damned curious.

"Say what one more time?" He had no idea what she was talking about, completely oblivious to what she had said to him.

"OHHH!" she growled with furious anger. She hated him with every fiber of her being, and wanted to punch the living daylights out of him, but her curiousness took over her anger, and she breathed a few calming breaths, and asked him one more time. "Why do you always say, nothing really, when I ask you what you want, or why your staring at me?"

"Ooh, no reason really." He stated calmly. But that was the last straw for Hermione, that was it, she was pissed now, and she was going to do something about it. So just like in their 3rd year at Hogwarts, she punch him right in the nose, but this time, with a little more force. He staggered back, and dropped to his knees, and his hand shot up to his nose, trying to get the bleeding to cease, but it wasn't working, it was as if he had taking one of Fred and George's trick illnesses. It just kept poring out of his face, and when Hermione had felt like she thought he had suffered enough, and she was tired of him whining so much, she said a small charm to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't working, his nose just kept bleeding, like Niagara Falls. She began to panic, she had no idea what to do, she leaned down next to him, and tried to help him keep the blood from going everywhere, the only thought that was going through her mind was that he was going to die from blood loss, and she began to cry, her tears were poring as fast the blood was coming out of his nose, and he looked into her eyes, and suddenly the blood stopped poring. And it all just dissapeard.

"What just happened...?" She managed to get out between sobs. "Why did it stop?" She said slightly screaming in hysteria. "I have no idea." He said quietly. "I saw you crying for me, and I wanted to stop your hurt, so I just kept thinking that if my hurt stopped, yours would too...but I didn't think it would actually work. That was amazing." he said in total awe at what had just happened. He stared into her eyes again, and, for once, he told her what he was thinking. "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, and it's a shame to all wizardkind if they are hidden by tears, and filled with hurt. When you started crying, my heart had felt like it had shattered into a million pieces, so I wanted to stop the hurt that you obviously felt for me, I never ever want to see you shed another tear again for me. Okay?"

She just nodded her head very confused by what he had just said to her, he never once said anything so nice, and beautiful to her, or to anyone for that matter. She was touched, but also wondering why he had said such a thing, and why she wanted so bad with every fiber of her being to kiss him, and feel his lips against hers. Then all of a sudden what she had just been thinking had come true. She felt his lips on hers, and she was shocked, her whole body began to tremble, and he stopped, and she just sat there with her eyes closed awestruck, and wondering why he had stopped the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt in her entire life. "Why...did you..." She struggled to get the words out. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'll never do that again. I don't know why I did..."

She could see the hurt of rejection in his eyes. He thought she didn't want him to kiss her, but that was the complete opposite of what she wanted. As she looked into his beautiful eyes, she could see the immense hurt lingering, but then he stood up, and put on his normal hard facade, and began to walk away. But it was her turn to get what she wanted, so she ran in front of him, and stopped him dead in his tracks. He looked down at her, she was a several inches shorter than him, so she had to look straight up to see those wonderful eyes of his. She stood up on her tiptoes, and crashed her mouth onto his, she had no idea why she was doing this, but it felt so right in so many different ways. His mouth was cold, hard, but soft at the same time. He began to caress her lips, and she moaned in satisfaction, and then he suddenly stopped, yet again.

"Whats wrong now?" She said slightly irritated at him for stopping that wonderful feeling she got from him.

"This is wrong, and you know it Hermione. We are mortal enemies, and...you are so forbidden, it's not even funny. Maybe thats whats so attractive about you, or maybe your just simply beautiful. I don't know, this is all so confusing. I don't know what to make of it-" She stopped his speech, and began one of her own.

"Whats so wrong about it? It feels good, and right, and you know it Draco. We are supposed to be mortal enemies because thats what our society tells us, or more, thats what your parents tell you, and maybe this is forbidden." She said motioning at herself, and him. "But that just makes it even more exciting, and this is a tad bit confusing...is this why you have been looking at me all the time, just staring at me? And when I ask why you don't want to tell me...? Because you have been afraid of the way I would react? Have you been afraid of rejection from a mudblood this entire time?" He gave her a hard look at the last question she asked.

"Never _Ever _call yourself a mudblood again. You are far from it. No one as smart, beautiful, and wonderful as you are could ever possibly have dirty blood. It makes absolutely no sense." She blushed at his words. She couldn't believe that he was saying these things to her. "And yes." He replied again. "I was afraid of rejection, but not from someone horrible, but from someone perfect, someone that I could never amount to, someone that I don't deserve, someone that is my one, and only love. I thought I would die from the pain of rejection from you, so I thought if I never told you, then I would never have to go through that. But now it seems as if you don't want to reject me? In fact you want this as much as I do, no matter if it is wrong, according to other people."

"Wow Draco. I can't believe that you have felt this way the entire time. I knew that I felt the same way, but I just kept denying it all. I didn't want to believe that I had fallen for the pureblood Slytherin prince."

"If I'm a prince, then I hope that you will forever be my princess." He said, his voice husky, and filled with utter passion, and he crashed his lips down on hers one more time. This time was more erotic. As he caressed her lips, she ran her tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance into his mouth, and he complied. They began a battle of the tongues, and he won of course, being the more experienced one. They were both lost in their own little world, completely oblivious to who was watching them, someone who could sabotage everything, and possibly get them both killed just for kissing each other.

**DUN DUN DUN! What now? Well your just going to have to wait. Don't worry, I will explain in the next chapter how all this happened. It's not just a random thing, it has a plot, so many ideas are forming in my mind. Anyone wanna guess who the spier is? Also don't forget, if anyone has suggestions to a name for this wonderful new story, please help.**


End file.
